This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In addition to serving as PI of the Research Resource and as Professor of Chemistry, M. L. Gross is editor of the Journal of the American Society for Mass Spectrometry (JASMS) and coeditor of the Encyclopedia of Mass Spectrometry (EMS). Joyce Neff, in the resource office, serves as managing editor. Gross also serves on the editorial board of Mass Spectrometry Reviews, the Journal of Mass Spectrometry and International Journal of Mass Spectrometry.